


Nightfall

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss





	Nightfall

“Well, this was over too soon.” I sigh, spectre of duty and Skyhold looming.

Dorian turns from the window with that playful smile he gets when he’s thought of something clever. “Oh, we can’t possibly leave until nightfall.”

I’m happy to play along. “Nightfall? Why’s that?”

“Just look outside. They’re having one of those quaint festivals you southerners are so fond of. All that bunting clashes terribly with your wardrobe. We may even need to wait until morning.”

“So this delay is aesthetically necessary.”

“The Inquisitor does have an image to uphold.”

He returns to my arms. Skyhold can wait.


End file.
